Moments we share
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. These are future moments in FourTris' family life. The series is connected to my story You And Me Against The World. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)
1. Baby's first Halloween

Baby's first Halloween

"Who's mommy's special little guy?" Tris coos at the baby boy in her arms. "You are. Yes, you are" she continues and the baby smiles brightly at his mother, as if he understands what she is saying.

"And I always thought I'm your special guy" Tobias says walking into the nursery. Tris looks up and smiles at him.

"You are my special guy, he's my special little guy" she says looking back down at the little miracle in her arms. Tobias walks over to her and places a gentle kiss on the baby's head before kissing Tris softly on the lips.

"A pumpkin?" Tobias asks looking over their little bundle of joy and smirks.

"What? He looks so cute" Tris says never looking away from her son.

"He does. Come on, let's get going if we want to go Trick or Treating" he says and leads her out of the room.

They leave the apartment and walk first to Tori's apartment. They knock on the door and are immediately greeted by their neighbor.

"Trick or Treat" both Tris and Tobias say and the baby in Tris's arms laughs loudly.

"Oh my God. He looks so cute" Tori says watching the six months old baby laugh loudly.

"Right?" Tris asks proudly.

"Here" Tori says and places a handful of sweets into the pumpkin head bucket that Tobias is holding for his son.

"Say thank you, baby" Tris says and the little boy makes a popping sound with his mouth at which Tori and his parents laugh whole heartily. Tris takes her son's hand in hers and waves goodbye. They continue their Trick or Treat journey knocking on the doors of their friends each complementing the little boy on his funny Halloween costume and giving him a lot of candy. Of course, he won't be able to eat it, but what are parents for?

When they finally make their way back home the little boy has fallen asleep and Tobias offers to take him upstairs, change him and put him in his crib. Tris stores the candy away in one of the kitchen cupboards and proceeds to make some coffee. Tobias returns almost ten minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"What made you so happy?" Tris inquires.

"You. Our son. Our family. I'm happy ever since I met you, my beautiful wife. I love you" he says caressing her cheek.

"I love you too" she says before kissing him gently on the lips.

"One thing though" he says pulling away slightly.

"What?" she asks.

"Next year I'll dress my little champion" he says and Tris laughs.

"Not a chance. He is and always will be my little baby" she says poking his chest.


	2. Honey, I'm sick

Honey, I'm sick

The Christmas season passed and now we are back at work. It's mid-January and Tobias and I resumed our daily duties as Dauntless leaders. I am reading a report when someone is knocking on my door.

"Come in" I say and look up to see who it is. To my surprise it's Tobias. I smile at him, but I see that he looks dreadful. I get up and take large steps towards him.

"I don't feel well" he says a little bit whiny.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know. I was trying to work, but I got a headache and when I tried to eat a sandwich I just couldn't. It made me feel sick" he tells me. Maybe he's got food poisoning. But that's not really likely. The past few days we ate at home and I feel fine. I usher him to sit on my couch and kiss his forehead as soon as I can reach it to check his temperature. He is burning up. He has a fever.

"Honey, you have a fever. Let's get you home" I say.

"But I don't get sick" he says and I can tell he is not himself anymore. I stifle a laugh and help him get up. I quickly grab my keys and help him out of my office. I lock it behind us and check on his door. He locked it. We walk upstairs to our apartment and I somehow manage to climb the stairs while supporting Tobias who seems to lose balance more often now and also text Tori that he is sick and I'm taking him home. She sends me a text back not to worry and stay with him. If she needs me she will either call or text me. I thank her profusely and open the front door to our apartment. I help Tobias onto the couch and go into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, since he was complaining that he is thirsty. I hand him the glass and he eagerly drinks all of it. I help him out of his jacket and his shoes and tell him to lie down. I ponder for a moment if I could leave him alone for a moment while going down to the pharmacy, but when I glance over to where he is lying I can see that he has already fallen asleep. I cover him with a thick dark-gray blanket we have in the storage downstairs. I grab my phone and keys and hurry to get something for his fever.

I explain the person behind the counter what I need and she gives me several boxes and explains to me how he should take them. I pay for everything and thank her for explaining all that I needed to know. I rush back upstairs and find Tobias still fast asleep. I leave his medicine on the coffee table and go into the kitchen where I prepare chicken soup for him. He wakes up an hour later and complains about aches all over his body. The fever has risen slightly and I give him a mug with soup. After he had some I give him something for his fever and help him change into his pajamas. He lies back down on the couch and sleeps for several hours until he wakes up again around nine p.m.

"Tris" he calls, his voice hoarse and whiny.

"Yes, honey?" I ask rushing to him from the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" he says and I smile. It's a good thing that he is. This means his body is getting better. I warm up some more soup and feed it to him. He opens his mouth like a little bird awaiting to be fed. I chuckle at the sight but it doesn't faze him at all. After he's done I help him climb the stairs and let him go into the bathroom. When he comes out he lies down in bed and I give him some more medicine against the fever.

He wakes up several times during the night, either being thirsty or wanting to go to the bathroom. At first he tried to be brave and do it all by himself, but the fever made him weaker than he liked and he ended up waking me every time.

"Tris, I'm thirsty." I give him a glass of water.

"Tris, I need to pee." I help him into the bathroom and even hold him by his waist, since he's wobbly on his feet and I don't want him to fall down. Also, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to pick him up if he did.

"Tris, my head hurts." I give him some painkiller.

"Tris, it's too hot." I replace the comforter with a thinner blanket and give him his fever medication.

"Tris, I can't sleep." I sit up and pull his head over my chest stroking his hair and singing a soft lullaby. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and I allow myself to drift away as well.

So much for _I never get sick_.


	3. Chickenpox

"Hello?" I ask when I pick up my phone.

"Tris, hello" the voice on the other side says. "It's Jennifer, from daycare" she says a little nervous. Oh boy.

"What did he do now?" I ask, already knowing that my little Dauntless son probably ran around the room and broke something. Last time he broke a window with a ball. His father wanted to scold him but the moment he stuck his little lip out pouting Tobias was a goner. He also has a hard time punishing our son, remembering his own father. That's when I usually become the dragon and send my son to his room without any dessert.

"Uhm, nothing like that. He was very quiet today, so unlike him. I think he is sick. Would you come earlier to pick him up. I would have brought him to you, but Cassidy is not here, she is on vacation, and I can't leave the children unsupervised" Jennifer explains.

"Of course, don't worry. I'll be right there" I say and hang up. I think for a moment if I should call Tobias, but every time one of us gets sick he freaks out like it's the end of the world. Maybe it's not even that bad.

I lock the door to my office and walk the short distance to the daycare center. I knock on the door and wait to be let in. However, there's so much noise inside that I doubt anyone heard me. I open the door and see many of the kids playing on the ground with cars or other similar toys.

I look around to see if Jennifer is anywhere nearby. I see her in the left corner near the window and walk toward her.

"Hey Jennifer" I say and she stands up. I look back down and see my son on the small couch lying down.

"Hello Tris" she says and I sit down next to my little boy.

"Hey sweetie" I say and run my hand over his forehead. He doesn't seem to have a fever. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask him and he smiles a little.

"I don't feel well" he says trying to scratch himself.

"I think he has got chickenpox" Jennifer says and I look closer to him. It seems she is right.

"Come on, baby. We go to the infirmary to get you checked out, okay" I ask him and he bobs his little head. I pull him in my arms and get up. I thank Jennifer for calling me and walk down to the Pit and then one of the hallways down to the infirmary.

We wait for his pediatrician to come into the examination room. Dr. Foster a really nice man who has been my son's doctor ever since he was born checks him and confirms Jennifer suspicions. He gives me a prescription and tells me what to do. I thank him profusely and pick up my son. I walk to the pharmacy where I get his medicine and decide to stop at Tobias's office to let him know that I'm going home with our son.

"Mommy?" he asks.

"Yes, baby?"

"Aw you upset?" he asks, still unable to pronounce the "r".

"No, why would you think that?" I ask looking at him.

"You look sad" he says and I smile up at him.

"No, baby. I feel bad that you are sick" I say and kiss his forehead. "Come on, we go and visit daddy" I say and he smiles brightly.

When we reach Tobias's office I raise my hand to knock on the door but allow my son to knock instead. At least he tries. He slaps his little hand on the door a few times and giggles. I hear Tobias tell us to enter, already knowing who it is. I open the door and put my son down on his feet. The moment his feet hit the ground he darts toward his father who picks him up immediately, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, buddy. Why aren't you in daycare?" Tobias asks him sitting down on the couch with our son still in his arms.

"Am sick" he says a little sad.

"Sick?" Tobias looks up at me concerned.

"Chickenpox" I answer. "By the way, did you have them?" I ask suddenly aware that if he didn't he might get sick too. And as an adult he might be more vulnerable to complications.

"Yeah. I had almost all the childhood illnesses" he tells me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mommy, it's itchy" he whines and I stop him from scratching.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get you home" I say and stretch out my arms to pull him close, but Tobias gets up and holds him close to him. "What are you doing?" I ask him confused.

"I'm going home with you" he says getting his phone and keys from his desk.

"Honey, you have work to do. We'll be fine until you come home" I say, but somehow my statement lacks conviction.

"Nope. My family needs me and there's nothing more important than you two. You are the most important people in my life" he says before kissing my lips.

"Kiss, kiss" our son squeals.

"You want a kiss too?" I ask him and he bobs his little head. I kiss him on the right cheek, while Tobias kisses him on his left.

We walk home and spend the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch watching one of our son's favorite movies and eating cake.

Sometimes being sick isn't that bad.


	4. Christmas Time

Christmas time

"Daddy, daddy" my little boy shouts while running toward me.

"Hey, buddy" I say picking him up and holding him over my head. "Were you good for mommy?" I ask and he bobs his little head smiling.

"He was my very personal little angel" she says coming from the kitchen. I kiss her on the lips and pull her into a hug. This is the life I've never dreamed I would have. My family in my arms and no one here to take it away from me.

"Mommy and me baked cookies" my son tells me.

"Really?" I ask him. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yep" he says excited. "But Cwistmas cookie too" he tells me.

"Can I have some?" I ask and he shakes his head no. I frown and he giggles. "Why not?" I ask, pretending to be upset by his answer.

"Mommy says we need to eat first, then we can have cookies" he explains to me and I chuckle. Of course his mother would say that. I look at her and she smiles up at me. I kiss her again before releasing her. I put my two-year-old little boy down and he sprints into the living room to play with his toy car.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask her.

"You can set the table. Mom and dad will be here soon and Evelyn called she is on her way" she tells me.

I go into the kitchen and get the plates and everything needed, breathing in the delicious scent of the meal Tris cooked for us. I don't know what I did in this or a past life to deserve her, but I'm thankful she is in my life. She gave me so much that I often think I'm not worthy of her. I'm one lucky son of a bitch.

I set the table and soon after our door bell rings. My son gets up and starts running toward the door but I catch him and set him on my shoulders. He giggles happily and I open the door. To my surprise not only my mother stands on the other side, but my in-laws as well.

"Hello" I say and let them in.

"Gwandpa, gwandma Nati, gwandma Evi" my son says and jumps up and down on my shoulders. I don't mind the weight, but he might get hurt.

"Andy, no jumping" I say and he stops.

"Sowwy daddy" he says and I put him down. I get the coats from our guests and hang them in the closet under the stairs.

While Andy shows Andrew his newest drawing my mother and my mother-in-law join Tris in the kitchen. I go into the living room and ask Andrew if he wants something to drink and he asks for some tea. I go into the kitchen and ask the ladies as well and I prepare some chamomile tea for everybody.

When lunch is ready I help Tris bring in all the food into the dining room and I also sit Andy in his high chair next to me. My mother sits next to him and on the opposite side sit Andrew and Natalie. Tris went upstairs to get our daughter, who probably is already awake waiting for her mommy to feed her. I can't believe we have to little miracles now. I smile to myself thinking of that. Before we all start to eat Tris comes down with our precious little girl in her arms and everyone smiles brightly. I for one will never get tired of seeing her and our children. Tris sits our baby girl in the stroller next to her and let's her play with some baby toy.

We eat the home cooked meal, better yet we devour it, and sit down in the living room enjoying some quality family time. Andy plays on the floor near the stairs, while my mother cradles my baby girl close to her allowing Natalie to make faces at her making her laugh loudly. Tris is snuggled close to me and Andrew talks to us about some new project. I hardly pay attention to their conversation, I'm too engulfed in my own world. I watch my family with a happy smile on my face and I realize that this is what matters – family. And I wouldn't have it without her. She is my guardian angel. I place a soft kiss to her crown and she looks up at me smiling. Yeah, this is the life.


	5. Mother's Day

Mother's Day

I lie in my bed, trying to sleep, but the giggles of my children keep me from it. I don't mind. I love spending time with my family, even though sometimes I wish I could just sleep in. I know they are up to something, since Tobias is with them. I hear the door open and keep my eyes shut pretending I'm still asleep. I can hear little feet walk around the bed and stop in front of me. I know it's Rose, my two year old daughter. I recognize her from her rose scented baby shampoo. I can hear Andy, my now four year old son, stopping next to her and telling his sister to be ready. Oh, boy. I'm in for trouble.

"Don't be too loud" I hear Tobias say.

"Mommy" Rose says shaking my arm a little. I stir and she giggles. "Mommy" she tries again and I groan.

"Who is this?" I ask sleepily.

"Mommy, it's me" she says.

"Who?" I pretend not to know.

"Me, Wose" she says and giggles.

"You can't be my Rose. My little Rose is sleeping in her bedroom" I say.

"No, mommy, look at me, I'm hewe" she insists and I can hear Tobias stifle a laugh. I open an eye and see her bright smile. "See, mommy? It's me." I open both my eyes and see my beautiful children standing in front of my side of the bed, both holding gift cards and Andy a huge flower bouquet.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they say in unison.

"Aw, thank you my sweethearts" I say and sit up. I help Rose on the bed and kiss her cheek and then turn to look at my son who hands me the flowers. I kiss him too and help him climb up. I look toward Tobias who is holding a tray with goodies. "This is wonderful" I say. Tobias sits down on his side and now both our kids are between us.

"Happy Mother's Day, love" he says and bends over the children to peck my lips.

"Thank you, honey."

We eat the pancakes my handsome husband made for us and the kids tell me that they have planned an entire day. We are supposed to go to the park to have a picnic, then have a movie afternoon and I am allowed to pick the movie and then my parents would take the kids so that Tobias and I can have a little couple time.

After we finish eating Tobias takes the tray downstairs into the kitchen and cleans it while I help the kids to wash up and get ready. When Tobias comes back up I let him finish with the kids while I take a quick shower and get dressed. It's a warm day and I decide to put on a dress. I walk downstairs into the living room where my family already waits for me and they greet me with smiling faces.

"Mommy pwetty" Rose says.

"Thank you, my little angel, you look pretty as well. And look at my two favorite men, how handsome you are" I say and kiss my children and husband.

We spend the day together and just enjoy the warm Sunday sun, until it gets late and we head home. As promised the kids allow me to pick a movie, but I decide to put in some animated comedy both of them like. The sit on the floor sipping their apple juice, while Tobias and I cuddle on the couch.

"Happy, love?" he asks me.

"More than happy, I'm ecstatic" I say. "Everything I ever need is right here in this room. I love you, Tobias" I say and he kisses me on the lips. Our little make out session is interrupted when I feel two little hands resting on my legs. I look away from the love of my life to see that our daughter is standing there in front of us pouting.

"What's wrong, princess?" Tobias asks and picks her up.

"Do you only love daddy?" she asks.

"No, sweetheart. Mommy loves you and Andy and daddy. I love the three of you very much. There is nothing more important to me than my family" I say and kiss her on the mouth. She hugs me tightly, well as tightly as a two year old can, and I smile. Andy joins our family hug and we sit for the remainder of the movie cuddled up together, Andy between Tobias and me and Rose in Tobias's arms, resting her little head on his shoulder.


	6. Midnight talk

Midnight talk

I wake in the middle of the night at the sound of someone talking. This isn't the first time this has happened. Sometimes it's sweet and adorable, but other times it's just annoying and I could kill Tobias. I know I'm exaggerating and that the pregnancy hormones put me on this emotional roller coaster 24/7. Tobias does everything he can to keep me happy. From running down to the grocery store to get me pineapple juice to massaging my feet or back, he even spend three hours with me in the Dauntless children's store where I looked over at least a few dozen onesies and cribs and strollers and everything else our little miracle might need. He is the poster boy for perfect husband and soon-to-be daddy and yet whenever he decides to have a midnight conversation with our son I have either the urge to pin him down and have my way with him or kill him for waking me up. Crazy, huh?

"Daddy loves you very much" he softly says to my tummy. "I'm so happy you are in there and I can't wait for you to be here with us. Mommy loves you very much too. I'm so lucky that she chose me. If she didn't I would be miserable and you wouldn't be here and I couldn't talk to you."

"I will always choose you, honey" I say and place my hand over his head and caress him.

"Did I wake you up again?" he asks bashful.

"Don't worry" I say and he sighs. I've noticed he's been walking on eggshells around me lately. "You'll pay later" I add grinning and he swallows loudly, which makes me laugh.

"I can't help myself. I can't wait for him to be here" he says and kisses my tummy again.

"I know the feeling, honey. C'mere" I say and pull him up to me. He kisses my lips softly before wrapping his right arm around me and placing his left hand protectively over my swollen abdomen. "Since we are already awake we should talk" I say.

"About?" he asks confused.

"Baby names. We started this afternoon, but then you had that meeting with the board. I thought we could resume our talk. Unless you are too tired" I say realizing that he might exhausted after a week of office work and also working around the house since the doctor told me to take it easy for a while.

"No, it's fine. Tomorrow is Sunday and I can sleep in" he says kissing my temple.

"Alright. Let's see… I would love to call him after you" I say and he frowns. "Okay" I say with a chuckle. "No to Tobias. What would you like?"

"Andrew" he says smiling at me.

"After my dad?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, but not just because he is your dad, but because he was like one to me as well. He accepted me into his family, he loves and supports me and he trusted me with you. I love your parents very much" he says a little chocked up.

"Alright. Let's see if he likes it" I say and he bends down to my tummy.

"Hey, baby. Mommy and I found a name for you" he says softly. "What do you think of Andrew? Do you like it?" he asks and I can feel the baby move around.

"Tobias, put your hands here" I say and grab his one hand and put it on my tummy where the baby is moving.

"I think he likes his name" Tobias says and kisses my tummy again and again.

"I think so too." I caress Tobias's head with one hand and my tummy with the other. "Honey?"

"Yes" he asks but keeps kissing my baby bump.

"What would you say if his middle name would be Evan?" I ask and Tobias looks up.

"Evan?" he asks confused.

"After your mom" I say and he sits up. "I gave it a lot of thought. She has been good to us and I love her and now that we decided on Andrew I think it would be nice. Our son would have names from both sides" I say. He looks at me for a moment before smiling widely.

"What do you say? Do you like Andrew Evan?" he asks our son, who immediately starts moving. I don't think it's because of what Tobias is saying but more because our son recognizes his voice.

"I think he likes his name" I say giggling when Tobias kisses a spot where I'm extra ticklish.

"I think so too, love. I can't wait to finally hold you in my arms, Andrew Evan Eaton" he says and I start crying. "Don't cry, sweetheart" he says and wipes away my tears.

"Can't help it. Hormones" I say. He gathers me in his arms and holds me close to him. He kisses me softly on the lips and we lie back down. We both hold my tummy and talk to it until I fall asleep. I'm sure Tobias had another conversation with our son long after I was out.


	7. It's time

It's time

"Andrew" I practically yell into the phone. "He's coming. My son is coming" I say and run through the apartment looking for Tris's hospital bag. She had it packed several weeks ago so that we would be ready, but now I can't find it anywhere.

"Calm down, son" my father-in-law says, but I can hear that he is anxious too. "Are you home or at the hospital?"

"We are still at home. I can't find that damn bag" I say looking in the closet under the stairs.

"Honey" I hear Tris say and look up. She is at the top of the stairs, a hand on her swollen stomach and in the other one the bag I was looking for.

"Don't move" I say and realize how panicked I am. I never felt this scared and nervous in my life. What if something goes wrong? What if something is wrong with the baby? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I'm a bad father? "Andrew, I have to go. Come to the hospital. Call my mom" I say and hang up.

"That was rude" Tris says chuckling, but then her face contorts from the pain. I rush upstairs and pick her up. I don't want her to fall over. "Honey, that isn't necessary, I can still walk" she says but I shake my head.

"No way. I'll carry you to the car" I say and walk toward the front door.

"Tobias, haven't you forgotten something?" she asks amused. I look at her with a probably dumbfounded look on my face and she giggles. "The bag, honey." I sit her down on the couch and rush upstairs to get it. I hear someone knock on our door and see how Tris tries to get up.

"Don't, I will get that" I say and she shakes her head no.

"Tobias, I'm not an invalid. I can still answer the front door. Besides, it's probably Dwayne and Tori. I called them" she says and starts walking, but I'm quicker and open the door. As she said, Tori and Dwayne are on the other side. Tori looks sleepy, but otherwise calm. Dwayne on the other hand is a nervous wreck just like me.

"Hey, Tris" Tori says and walks past me to hug my wife.

"Hey. You didn't have to come, I told you over the phone" Tris tells her.

"Don't be ridiculous. You guys are family. I know we agreed that Dwayne should drive, but…" she stops mid-sentence and looks toward her boyfriend "he looks like he is having the baby not you." Both women start laughing.

"How can you be so calm?" I ask incredulous.

"Someone has to" Tris says to me. "Come on, let's have a baby."

We walk downstairs to the garage and Tris and I get into the backseat of one of the SUV's. Dwayne drives us safely to the hospital and when we get there Addison, Tris's doctor, already waits for us. I look at her surprised. I didn't even call her. Tris looks at me and smiles, telling me she called her doctor while I was freaking out.

Addison sets Tris up in a private room and examines her. According to her Tris isn't ready yet. I help Tris settle and help her walk around. Apparently this helps with the entire process. When it becomes too much for her I help her into the hospital bed. She pulls me down to lie next to her. The bed isn't nearly big enough for the both of us, but I can't say no to her, especially when she needs me. I wrap my arms around her and place soft kisses on her head. Despite the pain she feels she tries to smile a lot, I think she puts on a brave face for me. I love her so much. One by one family members and friends come in and visit us.

When the time comes everyone is send out and Tris is prepped for delivery. The doctor asks me if I want to be present for the birth of my son and I nod eagerly. She sends me into the small bathroom and I put the scrubs on. I return to Tris's room where Addison already coordinates with the nurse. I take Tris's hand in mine and kiss her forehead. This is it. We are going to be parents.

Almost 45 minutes later the nurse hands me a surgical scissor to cut the umbilical cord. While Addison attends Tris the nurse walks over to the small desk where she measures and weighs my son. He is healthy. 6 lbs and 11 oz and is 19 inches long. The nurse cleans him up and places him in my arms. I look at the little miracle in my arms and I feel tear up. Addison walks over to me and tells me to place the baby on Tris's chest. It's important during the first moments for mother and child to bond outside of the womb. I turn around and look at my beautiful wife. She looks exhausted, but just as happy as I am. I place the little guy on her chest and he immediately stops fussing. The nurse and Addison leave us alone for a while to just enjoy this precious moment as a family.

"Hello Andrew Evan" Tris says. "I'm your mommy and I love you very much" she says and kisses his little head.

"Hello Andrew, I'm your daddy and I love you too. You and your mommy are the most important people in my life" I say.

I sit down next to Tris, making sure not to hurt her and watch as she nurses our son for the very first time. I let her finish and after she covers herself up I take out my phone and take a few pictures.

"You need to be in them too" she says smiling. Just then someone knocks on the door and I go open it. The nurse returns with a form for us to fill and I ask her to take a few pictures of us. She accepts smiling and I go sit with my family. After she took several pictures I thank her profusely and take the form from her. I fill everything out and hand it back to her.

"So, let's show daddy how to put on a diaper, shall we Andrew?" she asks and looks at my son. I take him from Tris and walk over to the table where the nurse shows me how to bathe and change my son's diaper. I'm a little apprehensive at first but she assures me I'm doing fine.

After she showed me everything and Andrew is all changed and dressed I put him back in his mother's arms and call my in-laws and my mother to meet the newest member of our family. Oh, this child will be spoiled rotten by them. I chuckle at that thought and walk into the waiting room.


	8. i wanna swim too

I wanna swim too

It's a warm May weekend and Tobias and I took the kids to our favorite getaway. Ever since our honeymoon Tobias and I have returned every year at one time or another to the wooden cabin at the pond. Back then that was the only building there, but over the years a few more were build. Johanna assured us however that due to the impending Choosing Day no one thinks of taking a vacation. Not us. We promised the kids we would come here at least for a few days before all the stress with initiation starts.

Both of them are in the small two bed bedroom and decide which toy to bring with them to the pond. Tobias told them to bring only one, since they would get bored anyway. I pack a few bottles of water and prepare the sunscreen lotion and four towels for us. I put on my black bikini and grab the bag. Tobias already took the kids outside and they patiently wait for me.

"Mommy, mommy" Rose squeals when she sees me.

"What is it baby?" I ask her chuckling. Tobias puts her down and she runs toward me.

"Be careful, sunshine" Tobias says smiling. He is always worried that she will hurt herself. He is very protective of both our children and is a mess whenever one of them is sick or hurt. I told him it's only natural that children get hurt and sick from time to time and even though he agrees with the logic he still freaks out.

Rose stops in front of me and hugs my legs looking up at me with her big dark blue eyes. She smiles and lifts her little arms for me to pick her up.

"Let me put this down first" I say chuckling and she pouts. "No pouting" I scold. She does that a lot and sometimes I give in. When she does it to Tobias he _always_ gives in. That little girl of ours has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Come here, sunshine. Let mommy put that bag down" Tobias says and she immediately runs at him. He scoops her up and holds her above his head and she giggles.

"Mommy, do you need help?" my son asks me and I smile at him. He is such a good boy. Tobias and I are so proud of him. Well, we are proud of both our kids.

"Yes, please. Can you put these down there in the shade?" I ask handing him the towels. He smiles, takes them from me and runs to the tree I've indicated. After everything is set up I call Rose and Tobias over. Tobias played with her while Andy and I prepared the towels.

"Mommy, mommy, look" Rose says handing me a dandelion.

"Thank you, baby. It's beautiful" I say and she smiles brightly. I kiss her cheek and give her a hug. "Let me put some sunscreen lotion on you. We don't want you to get burned" I say. She nods her little head and turns around so that I can apply it on her back.

"Andy, come on, I'll apply some on you too" Tobias says sitting down next to me and Andy sitting in front of him. After we are done with the kids we apply some sunscreen on ourselves, Tobias doing my back and I his. Tobias picks Andy up and runs to the pond and jumps in. When they both emerge from under the water Andy laughs loudly and Tobias smiles.

"Mommy, I wanna swim too" Rose says and looks up at me.

"Alright. Come on let's join daddy and Andy" I say and hold her little hand in mine. We walk into the water and I scoop her up. She learned how to swim really early, just like Andy, but I still feel the need to keep my baby close.

We spend the next few hours in and around the pond playing with our children, laughing and just having some quality family time.

"Have I told you how incredibly hot you are, Mrs. Eaton?" Tobias whispers in my ear and I blush.

"Tobias" I scold, not wanting the kids to hear him.

"Oh come on, they are playing in the mud. They don't care about us right now" he says sucking my earlobe.

"You are one naughty bad boy" I say chuckling.

"Maybe I need a spanking" he says suggestively.

"Stop it" I say laughing lightly.

"I mean it, love. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have you as my wife. And on top of all you blessed me with two wonderful children, who I love just as much as their mommy" he says kissing my lips softly.

"Maybe you are not so bad after all. You might even get something special tonight after the kids are asleep" I say and he grins widely. He leans in to kiss me again when Rose starts screaming. We jump up and look at our kids.

"Daddy, daddy, gross" she says running toward us.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" he asks.

"We found a worm" Andy explains showing us the crawling creature on a wooden stick. I try to hold back a chuckle and Tobias a laugh.

"Make it go away" Rose cries.

"Sweetheart, it's just a little worm. It won't hurt you" Tobias explains. She looks up at him with questioning eyes and he smiles. "I promise" he adds and she smiles too. Whenever her daddy promises her something she knows it is true.

"Okay" she says. "But I still don't like worms."

"Andy, could you put the worm over there?" Tobias asks our son and points toward where to put it. Andy nods and smiles. After he returns we decide to head back inside and prepare supper.

I love these moments with my family. Tobias isn't the only lucky one here. We both are. We found each other and we were blessed with these two wonderful children. I wouldn't trade my life for anything.


	9. Chocolate cake and tummy ache

Chocolate cake and tummy ache

I'm in the kitchen baking a Dauntless cake for my three favorite people. Tobias is sitting with the kids in the living room playing and laughing. Every once in a while I look toward them and soak in the sight before me. Tobias was always so afraid he might end up like Marcus and hit his kids, but I always knew that was nonsense. He is a wonderful father who would cut his own arm off if it meant his kids are happy and healthy. He loves them so much and they love him back just as fiercely.

I put the cake in the oven and join my family in the living room. We play with Rose's dolls and Andy's cars and just have fun together.

When the timer goes off in the kitchen I leave them there on the floor and finish the cake. Rose smelled the cake and comes running after me.

"No running, sunshine" I hear Tobias calling after her. I turn around and scoop her up, kissing her little cheek. She giggles and hugs me tightly.

"Want cake" she says to me.

"It's not ready yet" I tell her. "Why don't you go play with Andy and daddy a little longer and I'll fix it, okay?" She furrows her eyebrows for a second before nodding. I put her down and she runs back to her father who catches her and tickles her causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

I finish the cake and put it in the fridge to cool down so that we can eat it later after supper. I look at the time and realize I should start cooking. I make some burgers and fries and also mac and cheese, since it's what the kids love. I make it a point to feed them healthy stuff, but every once in a while, like on weekends, I let them eat some not so healthy things.

I tell Tobias to help them get ready for supper and he scoops both of them up, each of them in one arm, and he walks upstairs where he helps our kids to wash their hands. He returns five minutes later with both kids laughing out loud and him with a huge smile on his face.

We sit down and enjoy our family meal talking about daycare and about a trip to the park the next day. Rose insists we call my parents and Evelyn and while they still eat their supper Tobias texts them. He immediately receives replies from both Evelyn and my father confirming that the grandparents will be there. Knowing this, both Andy and Rose decide to draw some pictures for their grandparents to give them to them. Tobias and I smile at each other and he gets up to help me with the dishes. I take out the cake and cut four pieces. Tobias takes two plates and two forks as do I. Andy is old enough to eat alone and sit in a regular chair, but Rose with her two years is still a little messy when it comes to eating. Tobias takes her out of her high chair and sits her on his knee, feeding her the cake. She is usually well behaved when it comes to eating, although she drops a lot of things. But when there's cake involved her enthusiasm rivals Uriah's. Tobias always makes sure she eats everything she has in her little mouth before giving her more.

After eating a whole piece she asks for more. I tell her no, but when she looks at her daddy I can see how he melts away and he too gives me a puppy dog look. I reluctantly agree and ask Andy if he wants some more. He declines and I kiss his head. I take his plate and go into the kitchen and cut a thinner slice of cake and bring it to Rose. While Tobias feeds it to her I take Andy upstairs and help him with his bath. He brushes his teeth while I let the water into the tub and bring him some fresh underwear and his favorite PJ's. I let him bathe alone and leave the door ajar to hear him when he wants to get out. I walk downstairs where Tobias sits with Rose on the couch telling her some silly story.

By the time all of us are bathed or showered and ready for bed we sit on the couch watching one of the kids movies. Tobias sits next to me on my right with Rose in his arms and Andy on my left. He watches the movie but I can tell it won't take long until he falls asleep. I glance toward Rose and see a frown on her cute little face. She rubs her tummy and I know what it means. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I don't say anything and she starts crying. Tobias looks at her surprised, not knowing what happened.

"Baby, what is wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Come here" I say and stretch out my arms. She crawls to me and I hold her in my arms. I rub her back and kiss her head. Tobias looks at me with a questioning look on her face. I know that he will blame himself for this, but this is part of parenting. Sometimes these things happen. "You wanna go to the bathroom?" I ask her and she nods a little.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks more concerned now.

"My tummy hurts" she says and it dawns on him. He looks sorry and it breaks my heart.

"I'll take care of her" I say. "Go and help Andy" I tilt my head toward our son who fell asleep on the couch.

I walk upstairs into our bathroom and sit on the toilet. I grab the little bucket from under the sink and hold it in front of her. Almost immediately she starts vomiting and I rub her back. Tobias walks in and looks more miserable than she must feel right now. He blames himself.

"Go bring me her toothbrush and toothpaste" I tell him and he reluctantly leaves us. Rose vomits a few more times before her stomach is empty and she cries miserably in my arms. When the tears subside I help her clean up and brush her teeth.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" she asks and I nod smiling.

I walk into the bedroom where Tobias sits on the edge of the bed looking at us. He looks like his about to cry. Rose stretches her arms out to get to her daddy and he holds her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, sunshine. It's my fault" he says and a single tear runs down his face.

"It's not your fault, Tobias. I am as much to blame as you are. These things happen" I say.

"But I fed her the second slice" he argues.

"And I cut it and gave it to you. But Rose knows that if she eats too much cake she will get a tummy ache, don't you baby girl?" I ask and caress her little head. She nods slightly and lays her head on her daddy's shoulder.

We get into bed and lay her between us. After she falls asleep Tobias looks at me questioning.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"No. I hoped it wouldn't. But you know her, she is stubborn and won't take no for an answer. It's not your fault. At least now we can tell her she will get sick if she eats too much. We just need to set boundaries from now on."

We remain like this talking silently until fatigue takes over. Thankfully Rose sleeps through the night without getting sick again.

The next morning she demands a slice of cake.


	10. Little Dauntless Warrior

Little Dauntless Warrior

I'm stuck here with these pathetic excuses of initiates. Is it me or do they get weaker and stupider every year? They've been punching those bags for over an hour now and I had to correct them all at least twice. I could be with my family right now enjoying a long weekend with them in Amity at that cabin Tris and I went to on our honeymoon. But Rose got sick and we had to cancel. At least Zeke and Shauna can enjoy it. They haven't had a nice kid free weekend in a while.

I'm so concentrated on those little punks in front of me that I don't even register when Andy runs at me and hugs my legs. I look down and he smiles up at me, his two front teeth missing. My gaze softens immediately when I see him. He is used by now and knows I won't hurt him, that the initiates need to be yelled at, but I still don't like it when he sees me like that. Which reminds me, why is he here?

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" I ask and pick him up.

"Hey daddy" he says. "I've missed you and wanted to see you" he says still smiling. I kiss his forehead and I hear the girls "aw". I turn to look at them and glare. They immediately turn away and resume their punching.

"Scaring the kids, hon?" Tris asks from behind me.

"Hey, love. Came to visit?" I ask, although it surprises me that she's here, when our daughter is sick. Whenever any of us, including me, is sick Tris moves heaven and earth to make us healthy again. I always knew that she'll be a good mom, but she is more than that. She's an amazing mom.

"Yeah, I figured someone needs to help these poor kids from getting their butts handed to them" she says and Andy starts giggling. I bend forward and kiss my beautiful wife resting my forehead on hers for a brief moment.

"How's my little sunshine?" I ask concerned.

"She's doing much better. We went to see the doctor and her pediatrician said she's doing well. She will be healthy probably by tomorrow or the day after" she tells me and I feel a huge weight lift of my shoulders.

"Wait. You said we. Who's we?" I ask.

"Well me, obviously Rose, my mom and your mom" she tells me.

"They are both here?" I ask surprised. I know both of them get along well, but still.

"Yeah, the moment the doctor said Rose is much better they practically kicked me out of our house, telling me that I have holed up myself for too long. So I went to daycare and picked Andy up and we came to see you" she tells me. I pull her into a hug and kiss her temple.

"They are right, you know? Mom and Natalie. You are exhausted. You need to take care of yourself too, love. I don't want you to get sick" I say and rub her back.

"I can't just stop being a mom. Whenever one of my kids is sick I'm there for them no matter what" she says and looks at me serious.

"I know, love, and I think you are an amazing mom. But you need to make sure to be alright as well. I can help you and so can our mothers and Andrew. You don't have to do it all by yourself" I tell her trying not to piss her off.

"I know, baby. And I'm grateful for all your help and support, but I still can't shut it down. I worry about my babies and you all the time" she says and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you and the kids" I tell her and kiss her head.

"Daddy, wanna punch bag" Andy starts jumping up and down in my arm.

"Andy, stop jumping up and down" I say, but try to keep a smile in my voice.

"Yes, daddy" he says immediately. I put him down and walk with him to a punching bag far enough from the initiates. I lower it to his level and let him punch the bag a couple of times.

"Four" Tris says using my nickname. I hate it when she has to do it, but when we are in public she has to. I turn around to look at her. She looks at me angry.

"What? What did I do?" I ask.

"You are not going to let my son punch a bag" she says and comes over to us.

"Honey, he's fine. He did it before" I try to calm her. What's going on? She isn't usually like this.

"Yeah, mommy, I'm fine" he says and looks at her, but she turns her gaze to him and he shrugs back. Wow, she can be scary if she wants to. "Sorry" he says, although I doubt he knows why he's apologizing for. _I know the feeling buddy_.

"I'm not going to let you punch the bag without wrapping your hands" she says. Then I look down. She's right. I forgot. He is so enthusiastic about coming with me to the training room that I forgot about it.

"Sorry, honey. You are right. Come on, buddy. Let's wrap your hands" I say and pick him up.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Back to work" I hear Tris yell at the initiates. Wow, she is pissed. I've never seen her like this. Maybe I should talk to her. I help Andy wrapping his little hands, before I allow him to punch the bag again. I correct his stance before I leave him alone and join Tris.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask her, hoping she won't rip my head off.

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have snapped at you" she says and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest. I feel her shake in my arms and hold her tightly against me.

"Honey, what's wrong? You aren't just tired. Something is wrong" I say into her hair concerned.

"I'm late" she says and I don't understand what she means.

"Late? For what?" I ask confused. She lets out a small laugh before looking up at me, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm late, Tobias. My period is late. It's never late except for two other times" she says but I still don't get it. What does she mean? Two other times? Wait. Period. Late. Her words start to make sense. She was late before we got the news that she is pregnant with Andy and a second time when the doctor told us about Rose. Is she…?

"You are pregnant?" I ask in a whisper. She looks at me and smiles a little. "Oh my God, honey! We are going to have another baby" I say and try to keep my voice down. I hug her tightly to me, trying not to crush her.

"I don't have confirmation from my doctor, but I took a few tests at home and they are all positive" she says into my chest. I kiss her head and rub her back.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"No, of course not. You are the first" she says with a chuckle. It would have surprised me if it were otherwise. I'm still hugging and kissing her when a thought crosses my mind.

"Why were you so stressed out before?" I ask her.

"It's been so overwhelming that I just couldn't take it anymore and probably pregnancy hormones that are making me this bitchy" she says and I can feel her crying.

"Don't say that, baby. You are not bitchy, just emotional" I say and feel her stir. "Don't hit me" I say playful and she lets out a small laugh.

"We'll see." She looks up at me and I lean down to kiss her softly, not allowing the kiss to deepen. This isn't the time or place for that.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy again" I say excited.

"I know. It's kinda crazy. But we shouldn't tell anyone until we have a doctor's confirmation" she says and I nod. "You should watch your son" she says and I turn around to look at Andy who keeps punching the bag like a pro. I'm so proud of my little champion. I kiss Tris on the lips and return to look at my son. I watch him for a while admiring what a good job he does for his three years. Well, he is his daddy's son, like Tris always puts it. I turn my gaze to the initiates and see how miserably they are doing. I stop them and make them look at Andy.

"You bunch of lazy asses are pathetic. My three year old does a better job on the punching bag than any of you. I expect you to do a better job after lunch. Dismissed. Now beat it" I growl and they rush out of the training room. I walk toward my son, pick him up, kiss his little cheek and praise him. "My little Dauntless warrior" I say and he giggles. I grab Tris's hand and we walk upstairs to our apartment where my mother in law made her famous stew that I love. God, I'm spoiled today.


	11. Father's Day

Father's Day

I woke up earlier than I initially wanted due to the fact that my very pregnant wife was craving marshmallows and cheese sticks. Since I knew we were out I got dressed and walked down to the Pit to buy some in the convenience store. But since I'm already here I buy some other stuff as well, some of my children's favorite candies, some beverages, toilet paper and paper towels. I pay for my purchase and exit the store walking up to my apartment.

The moment I enter the apartment I smell breakfast. I look toward the kitchen were Tris is making scrambled eggs with bacon. I want to enter and hug her but to tiny arms are wrapping around my left leg. I look down and see my baby girl looking up at me and smiling.

"Happy Fatha Day, daddy" she says. _Oh, is it Father's Day_?

"Rose, I told you I wanted to be here too" my son scolds his sister.

"It's fine, buddy. You are here now" I say. I put the bag I was holding down and pick Rose up. Andy comes closer and smiles.

"Happy Father's Day, dad."

"Thank you, both of you" I say looking from one to the other. I pick Andy up in my other arm and kiss Rose first and then Andy on the cheek.

"You are back. Good" I hear Tris and turn to look at her.

"So, I guess you didn't really need the marshmallows and cheese sticks" I say, figuring she wanted to help the kids surprise me.

"Oh no, I do want them. Isn't it great when things just work out" she says with a smirk.

"Yeah, right" I say with a grin on my face. "Need any help?"

"Breakfast's almost ready. Besides, today is your day off. The kids already offered to help me. So, you go into the living room, sit down and wait until we call you" she says and turns around to her task. I do as she says, but not until I put the groceries I bought away. I sit on the couch and Rose comes sitting next to me.

"Hey, sunshine" I say and she smiles brightly.

"Hey, daddy." She crawls into my lap and hugs me as much as she can putting her little head on my chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask her chuckling.

"You aw wam. I like it" she says.

"Good" I say laughing a little at her innocence.

"Rose, mommy wants us to wash our hands" Andy comes to us.

"Come on, sunshine. Let's get you two cleaned up. We don't wanna upset mommy" I say and get up, Rose still in my arms. I extend my free hand to Andy who grabs it tightly and we walk into the downstairs bathroom where I help my kids clean their hands. I wash mine too and then we go into the dining room where we find everything ready. I put Rose in the highchair next to Tris's chair and help Andy on the chair next to mine. Tris comes in, a huge smile on her face, and puts a bowl of oat meal in front of Rose. She is still too small to eat what we eat. We allow her small bites though. Tris fills Andy's plate next and then mine. She fills her last and then pours us each a glass of orange juice and for me a cup of coffee as well.

We eat our food and the kids tell me they have the whole day planned. Even though they say today is my day off they have planned a family barbecue with their grandparents on our balcony, later we watch a movie, which will be one of the kids' favorite no doubt, but I don't mind. I love watching them enjoy themselves and their childhood more than any movie. Besides, I will not only spend the day with my beautiful wife and my amazing kids, but also my in-laws and my mom will be here too.

"Daddy, daddy, look. I've made this fo you" Rose says and hands me a drawing. As far as I can tell from the sticks and circles this is a picture of the two of us. It's so special that I can't help but tear up a little. My children love me and I love them more than anything and I thank God every day that he put Tris on my path, because without her all this, my life, wouldn't be possible.

"Thank you, my sweet baby girl" I say and she smiles even wider than before. I kneel down and kiss her cheek before hugging her to my chest.

"Dad, I made this for you" Andy says and comes near me with a wooden chest. "Happy Father's Day" he says. I take the chest and examine it carefully. I look at it stunned, it looks just like the one I had as a kid where I kept all this little things that reminded me of my mom.

"It's wonderful, thank you, son" I say and hug and kiss him too. This is so amazing.

"Grandpa helped me build it" he says smiling.

"Did he now?" I ask and Andy nods enthusiastically.

"And grandma told me you used to have one when you were a kid" he adds.

"Grandma? My mom?" I ask and he nods. Of course. She and Tris are the only people who knew about that chest.

"I hope you like it. Grandma said you kept all your treasures in there" he says and looks at the wooden box in my hand.

"Of course I like it. But mainly because you gave it to me. Although I can't put my treasures in here" I say and he furrows his eyebrows. "They are too big" I add.

"Do you need a bigger one?" he asks all serious and I can't help but laugh a little, which confuses him.

"You see there?" I point toward Tris who is picking up Rose.

"Yeah, it's mom and Rose" he says.

"Yeah, mom and Rose and you" I say pointing at him now. "You three and the babies that will be born soon you are my most valuable treasures and I couldn't put you in a box. But what I can do is put small reminders of simple moments like this one in it. Like the drawing your sister gave me. And one day this chest will be filled with memories and we will look inside together and remember how happy we make each other every day" I say and now a tear runs down my cheek.

"I love you, daddy" Andy says and hugs me.

"I love you, too. I love all of you with all my heart." I'm so glad I'm a dad. And I will do my best to be the best father for my children.


	12. Pillow talk

"Mommy, mommy" I hear a soft voice call for me. I open my eyes and see Andy, my two-year old standing in front of me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask him and sit up a little, trying not to wake Tobias. He had a rough week and he deserves at least to sleep in on Sundays.

"Had bad dweam" he says and I stretch out my arms to pull him into bed. Wow, my baby is getting so big. I can barely lift him up. Or maybe I'm just too tired.

"Do you wanna tell mommy what happened?" I ask him stroking his hair. His little head rests on my left arm and his little hand starts caressing my expanded abdomen.

"Gwandma had twouble. Scawy men say she no leada" he tells me.

"Sweetie, did this really happen?" I ask. Last weekend Andy spend one night with my parents and the next with Evelyn, while Tobias and I had a little mommy and daddy time without the little one around. I wonder if something happened in the factionless sector. I know he is safe with Evelyn. She adores my son and would die for him if necessary. I think she tries to make up for the time she wasn't around for Tobias.

I watch my little boy turn his head up to me and I look at him. The moonlight lights the room enough for me to distinguish shapes, but from where Andy is lying I can see the frown on his face. I don't say anything and let him come clean. He nods.

"Men said gwandma not leada. But many people say gwandma is leada" he tells me. I'm not surprised. Not everyone likes Evelyn, but there are more who like and respect her, because say what you want about my mother-in-law, but she is a good leader. She takes care of her people.

"Were you scared?" I ask him. He nods. "Don't worry, honey. Your grandma Evelyn has many people there who love her and mommy showed her a few tricks to fight bad men" I reassure him and he smiles a little.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby."

"When is my sista coming out of youw tummy?" he asks looking at my abdomen and patting it gently with his little palm.

"Soon, sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"I wanna play with sista" he says. Oh my God, my son is so adorable. He loves his sister already. I'm so glad. Many people told me that it might come to jealousy and rivalry between siblings, but Andy just wants his baby sister to be born to have someone to play with. Yeah, he has friends in daycare, but he was really begging Tobias and me for a baby brother or sister.

"You can't play right away, buddy" I hear Tobias's tired voice. Oh no. We woke him up. I turn to look at him and see him smiling at us. He is propped up on his elbow. I haven't even noticed that the mattress shifted.

"Sorry for waking you up" I say bashful.

"It's alright. You didn't really wake me up" he says and points toward the alarm clock. It read 6:30 a.m. This is Tobias's usual wake up time.

"I wanted you to sleep in. You had so much work this week and you need time to recover" I say.

"I'm fine, babe. Besides I have plenty of time to take a nap if I get tired. Maybe we two can take a nap together" he says to Andy.

"Don't wanna nap" Andy pouts.

"You don't have to nap right now. But later after we had lunch and played a little you will be tired" Tobias says. Andy looks at him for a moment before he nods.

"Okay. How did sista get in mommy's tummy?" he asks. Oh boy. I was afraid of that question. Tobias and I share a look. We've talked about it already. We've noticed that Andy started asking all sorts of questions, trying to understand the world. Me being pregnant is a huge change for him so this was due to happen.

"Well" I say. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they wish really hard to share their love with a baby" I say. He looks at me as if trying to understand what I just said.

"But how did baby get in tummy?" he insists.

"Daddy put the baby inside mommy and mommy takes care of it in her tummy" I say.

"But why tummy?"

"Because that's the best place for a baby to live before it's ready to come out into the real world" Tobias says.

"Baby need to get weady?" Andy inquires.

"Yeah" Tobias says.

"Did I need to get weady?"

"Yes, baby. You were in my tummy for nine months, just like your sister is right now" I tell him proudly.

"Why was no weady?"

"You were too tiny and mommy needed to take care of you in her tummy before you could eat and breathe all on your own" Tobias explains.

"I no eat alone?"

"No. You were too small. But that's why you were in here" I say rubbing my belly. "I protected you in here and when you were ready you came out and mommy and daddy were so happy to see you" I tell him and kiss his forehead. "I loved you from the first moment, my sweet little angel, but when your daddy put you in my arms I loved you even more" I say with tears in my eyes. I don't know if it's because of the lovely memory or the pregnancy hormones but it seems like I cry more during this pregnancy than the other one.

"Don't cry, honey" Tobias says and gently wipes the tears away. He hugs me tightly from behind and Andy buries his face into my chest.

"I love you too mommy. I love you daddy."

"And I love all three of you" Tobias says. Just then his stomach growls loudly and Andy starts giggling. "Seems like it's time to get up. Who wants pancakes?"

"Me, me" Andy says excited.

We go downstairs and while Andy sits in his high chair sipping some warm milk I help Tobias with breakfast. It seems like the explanation we gave our son was enough to keep him calm for now. When breakfast is ready I cut up two pancakes and pour some strawberry syrup over them and put the plate in front of Andy. I hand him his baby plastic fork and glance over at him to make sure he eats properly and doesn't make a mess. After we eat I get up and gather the dirty dishes while Tobias gets Andy to take him upstairs for his bath. Just as they start ascending the stairs I hear Andy ask another question.

"Daddy, do you put baby in aunt Chwistina and Malene too?" I see Tobias turn around to look for my help, but I can barely stifle a laugh.

"No, I only put babies in mommy's tummy" he answers his son.

"Oh, okay. Can you put some more in? I want more bruda and sista" Andy says as they continue their journey to the bathroom. They are already upstairs and turned the corner to the bathroom when I hear Tobias's answer.

"Sure. You just need to help me convince your mommy. She won't let me otherwise."

"I heard that" I yell from downstairs, but can't help the laugh.

"Good, 'cause you know I want more" Tobias yells back.


	13. No more home alone

**A/N: This is for all the initiates out there who wanted another drabble and obviously some Eaton family time.**

Tobias' POV

I sit with Tris and the kids in the living room. It's Christmas morning and all our kids excitedly play with the new toys they got. They all have several presents from me and Tris, their grandparents, godparents, our friends and of course Santa. But it seems like each of them has a favorite. Andy's favorite is a new video game he got from Caleb and Cara. It has its perks having an Erudite uncle who develops cool video games. Rose got a little electrical oven and is making us, well, something. The twins, I swear, are more excited about the wrapping paper than their actual gifts, but Jo loves her new stuffed doll and Milo loves the wooden locomotive mom got them.

Tris comes into the living room and hands me my coffee, while she sips hot cocoa. We watch our kids have fun and it is impossible for me not to think back to my own childhood. Abnegation doesn't celebrate the holidays, so I never got presents, not until Tris became a part of my life. And even if we would have celebrated Christmas while I was a kid, Marcus would have never allowed me to enjoy anything. He didn't even allow me to live in peace in my own house. Tris grabs my hand in hers and squeezes it lightly.

"I love you" she says softly.

"I love you too." I bend forward and kiss her, tasting the sweet cocoa on her lips. "I do regret not getting a mug of that too" I say.

"I can go and bring you some" Tris offers.

"No, just stay here with me for a while. I'll go later" I say and she snuggles into my side like she so often does. We watch the kids as they have fun together, each of them their own person. It's amazing to watch them grow and develop each their own personality.

Andy is a great big brother, always helping his younger siblings. He often offers to help around the house even though he is too young for most of it.

Rose loves to cook. She watches either me or Tris with a fierce curiosity whenever we cook. It even happened that she caught our attention if we put too much salt in the food or mixed up ingredients. It wouldn't surprise me if she would choose to do something food related later in her life.

Jo and Milo are our youngest, two years old and already a handful. They are very outspoken and full of energy, but they are also sweet and listen to their mom and me.

All our kids are good and well behaved, we almost never have any kind of trouble with them. Tris and I decided to treat them with respect, even if they are small and our kids. I agree with her. How can we ask for their respect if we don't do the same for them? Sometimes it's hard because we have to be the bad person, but it's always to protect them or educate them. We never once raised a hand to them and in fact Tris is more the scary parent. She never let's down, when one of the kids tries to guilt her into forgiving them. She is stern, but fair and I swear even though she yells at them and punishes them by sending them into a corner or taking away some toy I think they love her more. Mom and Natalie say I exaggerate and that it's only my imagination, but sometimes it feels like it.

When Rose was a little younger she refused to eat her veggies. Tris send her to her room without dessert. Rose pleaded and cried, but Tris wouldn't hear it. Rose reminds me a lot of Tris when she gets angry. She stomped off and slammed the door. Tris only had to tell her once to open that door or she would send me up to remove it altogether. A moment later we heard the door open. Around supper Tris send Andy up to get his sister and Rose came down the stairs, holding her brother's hand. She looked down to the ground and I could tell she had been crying. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be fine, but the first, and only time, I did that Tris went into mommy mode with me and I had to spend the night on the couch. I was upset at first, but the next day after we send the kids to daycare we had a long talk. We agreed when one of us punishes one of our kids the other would stay out. And she was right. If we let them think that just because one of us says no and the other says yes they can have their way, then they'll never respect us and listen to us. I remember that we all sat down at the dinner table and started eating, except for Rose.

"Eat your food" Tris told her coldly. It stung my heart that she was so cold with our little girl, but at the same time I understood that Rose needed to learn to listen to us. She was only three years old.

"Mommy" Rose said, her eyes trained on her mother. I could tell that she was a moment away from crying.

"Yes" Tris said and looked at her. I could tell that Tris was struggling to keep her cool. She doesn't like to see our kids cry or be upset and it hurts her to be the bad guy, but it's necessary. Sometimes it's her and others it's me.

"I'm sorry I was bad" Rose said.

"Do you know why I am upset with you?" she asked.

"Because I didn't eat my veggies" Rose answered.

"That and because you were rude. There's one thing that you don't want to eat your food, but I won't tolerate you slamming the doors and being a spoiled little brat. You have everything you need and possibly want. There are kids in this city that don't have all that. Some of them don't even have a big brother or a mommy and daddy. You should think twice before you act like a selfish little princess. We love you and that will never change, but I won't let you be a bad person. And if you act like that ever again I send you to Abnegation where you aren't allowed even to run around. Have I made myself clear, young lady?"

"Yes, mommy" she said.

"Now eat your supper and you get your cake."

I kiss Tris' temple and pull her closer to me, enjoying her warmth. Jo comes over to us smiling widely, her two front teeth still missing, and tries to climb up on the couch. I hand Tris my mug and help our youngest daughter up.

"Dada, did you see my pweety doll?" she asks me.

"Yes, I did, baby. Did you name her?" I ask her and she bobs her little head excited. "Well, what is it?"

"Fo" she says and Tris snorts right next to me.

"Good one, baby. Make sure to tell all our friends that" Tris encourages and I glare at her. "What?" she asks me innocently.

"You don't like name?" Jo asks and I turn around to look at her.

"Of course I do. But why did you name your doll after me?" I ask her.

"Because I love you" she says and my heart melts.

"That's my girl" I tell her and she beams.

"More than mommy?" Tris asks mischievously. I look from Jo to Tris and back to Jo who shakes her head.

"Love mama mo" she says.

"That's mama's girl" Tris says and kisses Jo's cheek.

"Well, at least the doll is named after me" I say.

"Dada, wanna cuddle?" Jo asks with big eyes that look just like Tris'. I nod and she shoves the doll practically in my face. "You cuddle Fo. Me cuddle mama" she says and Tris bursts out laughing.

"What so funny?" my youngest son, Milo asks.

"Nothing, baby. You wanna cuddle daddy?" Tris asks and he nods.

"I wanna cuddle daddy too" Rose chimes in and jumps up on the couch as I hand Jo to Tris and help Milo up as well.

"What about you, my big little man?" Tris asks Andy, using her special nickname for him. He looks at us for a second and sits down next to her.

"If daddy is okay with cuddling than so am I" he says.

"That's my boy" I say. We stay like this cuddled together, but then Jo fusses around.

"What is it, baby?" Tris asks her.

"Need go potty" she says.

"Alright. Anyone else needs to go potty?" Tris asks and looks around. When no one else has to I just raise my hand which makes Tris raise her eyebrow. "I think you are old enough to go on your own. Or too young if you like it that way better."

"So, you're gonna change my diaper when I'm old and useless."

"I've changed your children's diapers, might as well do the same with yours" she says and gets up, balancing Jo on one hip. "As for the useless part, you do a pretty good job right now" she says and I pout.

"Hey."

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Tris asks and all the kids scream "me". "You hear that, daddy? Go make some hot cocoa and I might change my mind regarding your usefulness" she says and goes into the bathroom.

I get up as well and make the hot beverage for my family. When we are all back together in the living room we decide to watch one of the old Christmas movies with the kids. We let them decide between an animated and a regular movie. They all want _Home Alone_ since it's fun and they like how the kid in the movie beats the bad guys. As the movie continues I look around and observe my family captivated by what is going on. Before I met Tris I never had anything, let alone a quiet day at home with my family. I was always alone. Home alone. But not anymore.


	14. Family night

Family night

Tobias' POV

The kids, Tris and I decided a long time ago to reserve one night a week for family night, which is usually on Sundays. Tonight we decided to play some Pictionary with the kids and then watch one of their movies. Initially we wanted to go to the park and spend the whole day there, but it started raining yesterday afternoon and didn't stop at all.

The kids wanted to play boys v. girls and because all us Eaton boys are gentlemen we let the girls start by picking the first card. For the first game Rose and Andy draw the first picture.

"Ball" Milo says excited.

"Circle" Jo chimes in.

"Moon?" Tris asks.

"No, look closer mom" Rose says.

"Apple" Jo shouts.

"Yes!" Rose replies happily.

"Oh, man. How could you not see it?" Andy asks looking at me and his brother.

"Maybe you should have put a leaf on the apple" Milo says back.

"Maybe you should pay closer attention" Andy replies.

"Hey, that's enough" I say, calming them down.

"We won this round" Rose says with a smug grin on her face.

"Yeay" Jo squeals.

"Johanna Eaton, stop bouncing" Tris chastises our youngest daughter. I look over at them and smile.

"Sorry, mommy" she says.

Our game continues and I watch mesmerized as my family has fun. Each of my kids are a blessing and I will be eternally grateful to Tris for allowing me to father her children. I'm so proud of them. Andy is in second grade now and even though he is very smart, he doesn't really like Erudite. After we saw his grades Tris and I talked about what might happen if he would choose Erudite instead of Dauntless when he turns sixteen. It's still early to worry about that and even if he would leave our faction we would still be able to visit him. Thanks to what Tris did over the years in the city our society changed a lot from when we were just teenagers. Whatever his decision might be we will support it and love him nonetheless. Rose will start school in September, which is basically around the corner. She is both excited and nervous about it. Up until now she only stayed here in Dauntless, either in daycare until she was old enough for kindergarten and then kindergarten and pre-school. She is smart, but more artistic. She loves to draw and sing and Tris taught her how to read so she always asks either me or Tris to get her a new book. She even got mom and Natalie to buy her books. She has got quite the collection.

Milo and Jo are still in their silly phase. They play a lot and even though they are twins they are two different people. At times they enjoy playing with each other only to get bored and seek solitude. But whenever one of them is picked on the other steps in and defends his or her sibling. Tris and I were often called to daycare to take them home for fighting with other kids. The first time we were asked to pick up the kids Tris picked up Jo and I picked up Milo. The four of us went home and we both sat the kids down in the living room. They both started making up excuses and talked over one another. I told them to be quiet, using my Four persona to keep them that way. They all know I would never hurt them, but thankfully my Four stare works on the kids too.

"Now, tell us what happened, one at a time" I told them. They both looked up at me and tried to figure out where to start.

"Jimmy started it" Milo told us.

"What exactly did he do, that made you hit him like you did?" I asked.

"He pushed Jo and she fell" he said and looked at his sister. Both Tris and I looked at her too and saw a bruise on her left cheek. Tris crouched down in front of her to get a closer look.

"Do you have an owie anywhere else" she asked. Jo nodded and held her left arm just above her elbow. Tris pushed Jo's sleeve up to inspect the damage. It wasn't bad, but it still angered me that some kid pushed my little girl.

"Did you tell your teacher that this boy pushed your sister?" I asked Milo and he looked down ashamed. I sighed and crouched down in front of my son. "Listen to me, both of you. I am proud of you that you want to protect each other, but beating someone up isn't okay. If this ever happens again you go straight to your teacher and tell her what is going on. She will then call us, if necessary. But I don't want any of you to pick fights, for any reason. Violence is not the answer and I will not allow you to solve problems with your fists. Have I made myself clear?" I asked them sternly, but tried to keep my voice soft. I never want to frighten my kids, under any circumstances.

"Yes, daddy" Jo was the first to answer.

"Milo?" I asked.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now you know better" I told him and hugged him.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up" Tris said and took Jo into the bathroom.

Of course they both ended up fighting with other kids, but by the time we or the parents of those other kids got there our kids already reconciled and where friends again. Even though it's troublesome to leave work because our kids decided to have a little fight I would rather miss an entire week of work than not be there for any of them.

"Dad!" Andy shouts and I look up at him.

"Where were you?" Tris asks amused.

"Just thinking" I say and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Please tell me it wasn't work related" she says hopeful.

"No. I just thought of the kids" I say.

"Why, daddy? We are all here" Jo asks bouncing on her mother's knee.

"I was just thinking of all of you and how much I love you" I say and Tris smiles warmly.

"We love you too" she says. "But if you don't get your head in the game, Four, your daughters will beat you" she says smirking and I look toward the boards where the kids wrote down the score. Right now my girls lead 5-3.

"Oh. Well, then, we need to do something about that score" I say and Milo and Andy grin.

We play a few more rounds, but don't manage to beat the girls. We conclude our game and while the girls clean up the game I take my sons into the kitchen to help me prepare plates with Dauntless cake, that Tris baked earlier today, somehow managing to hide it from the kids. When we get back into the living room Rose and Jo look over their favorite movies and ask Andy and Milo to join to pick one out. I look at my watch and realize it's early enough for two movies, if they manage to decide on them. While the kids argue which movie to watch Tris and I just sit on the couch cuddled together and eating our cake. We watch the kids as they somehow manage to agree on one movie. I put the movie in and soon it starts. Great. Another animated movie about talking animals. I really need to get me and my wife out of the house and spend some quality couple time just with her. Maybe we can convince Natalie and Andrew to spend some weekend at our place while Tris and I escape.

"I know what you're thinking" Tris whispers in my ear and I turn to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "I've already talked to mom. She and dad agreed to watch the kids next weekend and I have made a reservation for the two of us" she tells me smirking.

"Amity or Candor?" I ask.

"Candor." Oh, good. It's closer anyway. To be honest we could lock ourselves in our bedroom and I would be happy.

"Can't wait, Mrs. Eaton" I say giving her a smug grin.


	15. Flash

Flash

Tris' POV

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we get a dog?"

I look at my son who looks at me with pleading eyes. We had this discussion several times before over the years. He first asked for a puppy after he saw one in the faction less sector when he visited Evelyn with his father. He was so enchanted by the little fur ball that he pleaded and whined, but we had to refuse him because he was too young to take care of a puppy. Besides back then I was pregnant with our daughter. I couldn't take care of a toddler, a newborn and a puppy. Not to mention keep the house clean, do my duty as a leader and be a wife. That was just too much.

The next time he came to us was after Rose turned two and I was pregnant again, this time with the twins. Andy was only four years old then and he was still too young to take care of another living being. He pouted, he cried, he told us we love the twins more than him and that did it. Tobias was at a loss of words, but I was packed with hormones and I called Evelyn to come pick him up. I didn't tell any of them anything and packed his little bag. I explained to her what I was trying to do and she tried to calm me down. Andy didn't leave the apartment that night. I knew I overreacted the moment I uttered the words to my mother-in-law, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes my little boy is just like his father: a stubborn idiot. But they are both my stubborn idiots and I love them. However, I was so upset that I couldn't even talk to any of them. Tobias later told me that Andy felt so guilty for upsetting me that he promised he would never ask for a dog again.

Until today. He is almost six years old. As a matter of fact his birthday is next week and Tobias and I discussed the matter again. Andy is responsible for his young age and helps a lot around the house. He listens to both me and my husband and he loves his younger siblings a lot. I don't think there is another big brother in this city who loves his younger brother and sisters so much as my son.

"I'll have to talk to dad about this" I say without looking at him and resume cooking. He doesn't say another word after that.

That same night after the kids went to bed and my husband was especially happy to be home I told him about Andy's request.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" he asks.

"Of course not. It's a surprise" I say smiling , although I doubt he can see it since he is spooning me. He kisses my bare shoulder and tickles me with his stubble.

"Mom promised to bring his present early that morning. I will keep it in my office until the time comes."

"Good. He's going to freak out" I say with a little laugh.

"Probably, but so will the others" he says with a chuckle.

Andy woke up early on the day of his birthday. He promised to help me with the snacks because we had guests coming over. The party with his friends wouldn't start until three p.m., but both my parents and Evelyn would come over for lunch so we had to prepare everything. Tobias left after he received a phone call from Evelyn and I send Andy upstairs to wake his siblings who were still sound asleep.

Lunch was great, especially since we hadn't had a family lunch with the grandparents in a while. When the time came for presents I stalled a little to give Tobias enough time to go and get our present for our son. In the meantime, he opened up the gift from my parents, which is a racing kart my father made and my mom helped paint. Andy and his friends all got excited after they saw an animated movie and decided to build some themselves. Dad explains how it's working, since it doesn't have an actual engine. After that he opens Evelyn's gift, which is a new baseball bat plus a new watch. Andy thanked his grandparents for the gifts hugging each and every one of them.

"Why don't we get gifts?" Jo, my youngest daughter, asks me.

"It's Andy's birthday. On your birthday you get gifts and he doesn't" I explain, hoping she will understand and drop it.

"Mom, where's dad?" Andy asks when he notices Tobias' absence.

"Right here, buddy" Tobias says as he comes in with the small box. I haven't seen the puppy yet but Tobias assures me his an adorable little fur ball. I smile at my husband as he holds the box in one arm and picks up our oldest son with the other. "This right here is from mom and me" he says as he sets Andy down once they reach the living room. He puts the box down and we hear a little bark. Andy looks up from the box and looks at his father, his expression so much like Tobias' when he is confused. Then we hear another bark and Andy seems to understand what is hiding inside the box. He gently opens it and the most adorable little chocolate lab puppy wiggles its tail.

"Is he really mine?" Andy asks in disbelief and looks from his dad to me. I nod. "Thank you, mom, thank you, dad" he says excited and hugs me first and then his father.

"Happy birthday, son" Tobias says with a proud smile on his face.

Andy picks the little puppy up and inspects it. Of course the other three are just as curious as their big brother and all four of them spend the next two hours playing with the little energy bundle that Andy named Flash, because the little thing runs around so fast that the kids can barely chase him.

We all laugh and have fun and Flash is the highlight of the day even among Andy's friends. That night we allow Andy to sleep with the dog in his bed but Tobias told him that tomorrow they would go to the pet store and buy everything the little stinker needs. Andy thanks us one more time before sleep claims him and we too can go to bed. What a lovely addition to our family.


	16. Best investment

Best investment

Tris' POV

Tomorrow is another Choosing Ceremony. I can't believe it has been nine years since I left Abnegation and joined Dauntless. So much has changed since. But I can't complain. I have a wonderful life here in my new faction. I'm a leader, I have great friends, I have my husband, Tobias, and our four wonderful children: Andy our oldest, who is seven years old, Rose, our five year old daughter and the three year old twins, Milo and Johanna. I couldn't be happier.

Tobias slips into our big comfy bed next to me and snuggles. I love his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks nuzzling my neck.

"What a great life we have" I answer

"The best life anyone could ever hope for. I won't have enough days to thank you for all you have given me" he says and kisses my shoulder.

"We've both given and received, it's not a one way street, honey" I say and rub his arm that is wrapping itself around my chest. I know what he's up to. "You are a naughty boy, Mr. Eaton" I say and turn in his arms.

"Look who's talking. Just this morning you woke me with a mind-blowing…" he doesn't get to finish because a loud rumble outside our bedroom window startles us both. We both look outside and see the raging thunderstorm unfolding. I look from it to my husband and as if on cue all our kids rush into our bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy" Jo cries and is the first to crawl into the bed, followed by Milo and then Rose. Andy is the last to come and while he is the oldest I know that he sometimes gets scared by the loud thunder.

"Come on in, kids" Tobias says. I know that sometimes he likes to complain that they come into our bedroom just when he's about to get some, but he loves having them here as much as I do, maybe even more.

Milo, being a little mama's boy, crawls right next to me and Andy lies down next to him. Jo on the other hand is a little braver than Rose when it comes to thunderstorms, even though she immediately starts crying when she's startled, but once she's in our big, platform bed she calms down. Rose on the other hand always needs to snuggle close to her daddy, who she knows will always protect her no matter what.

"I vaguely remember you mention something like this when we bought this bed" I say to my husband and he raises an eyebrow. Jo, being very curious, sits up to look from me to her dad and scowls.

"Want to know" she demands.

"Alright, just stop looking at me like that. Where's your pretty little smile?" Tobias asks our youngest daughter. She instantly smiles at her father and he grins back. "When mommy and I moved into this apartment we didn't have any furniture" he starts saying but Milo has already his first question.

"Did you sleep on the floor?" he asks.

"No. Before we moved here mommy and I went to the furniture store to buy all we needed to make this our home, for us and for you" he says and looks at me lovingly.

"We were here too?" Jo asks.

"No, sweetie. Back then it was just me and daddy" I tell her. "But we already knew we wanted you. All four of you" I say.

"When I saw this bed I knew immediately this is it, but mommy wasn't so convinced" Tobias continues.

"How did you convince mommy?" Rose asks.

"I told her to close her eyes and imagine how our kids would come into our bedroom and climb into bed with us just to cuddle" he tells them. I remember it. We were still courting and he was so sweet when he offered me this mental image instead of a wild night filled with love making. I always knew he is a sweetheart and now with our kids he is just amazing. They couldn't wish for a better dad than him.

"I remember you had this crazy idea that we would have ten kids" I say and the children turn to look at me.

"Really?" Andy asks with a chuckle.

"I'm still working on that to happen" Tobias says.

"Yeah, you keep working. Ain't gonna happen. You got your four kids you said you wanted" I say and look him straight in the eyes.

"That I did" he says and kisses Rose's head then bends forward to kiss Jo and Andy gets up to kiss his daddy too.

"Me too" Milo fusses and I help him bend over his siblings. Tobias lifts himself up to help me with Milo and kisses his head too.

"What about me?" I ask and pout. Tobias rolls his eyes and smiles and then gets out of bed. He quickly walks over to my side and sits down. He caresses my cheek and then captures my lips in a tender kiss. We don't let it deepen, since the kids are here and watching us.

"I love you, Tris" he says when we part.

"I love you, too, Tobias" I say and smile. He gets up and as he returns to his side to slip back in he looks at me and says:

"Told you it's a long term investment" he says pointing toward the bed.

"Yeah, you did" I say and roll my eyes. Best investment of our lives.


	17. AN - Awards

Better In Texas Fiction Awards 2016

Hey guys.

The site finally has their polls open. won't allow me to post the direct link.

Go to betterintexasfiction . ning . com (no spaces)

Once you are in you look for BIT Awards 2016 and if you scroll down you'll find the link to the poll.

I have two stories that are nominated: "SHIELD 2" in the category "Favorite Marvel" and "Covert Operative" in the category "Favorite Crossover".

You can select both stories to vote.

Thanks for voting and enjoy the stories :)

CloakSeeker

P.S. For questions either PM me or if you are guests here use my Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces) or Kik me - username cloakseeker.


End file.
